A Konoha Haunting
by purple-ladybug
Summary: After Ino tells Halloween tales, Tenten and Asuma run into a local vengeful spirit, will they make it out alive? A treat for my fans for this Halloween! Rated for language.


**A/N- A short story for Halloween, my first real non-mature story, I was just reading on haunted area's in Tennessee (my state) and got some random/weird ideas, at any rate I hope you enjoy and if you're over 18, read some of my other stories and don't be afraid to review, your feedback makes me smile!**

**A Konoha Haunting**

Tenten ran feverishly through the forest, she wasn't the type of girl to be frightened by a childish ghost story, but Ino was so descriptive and lively telling it, her mind was running awry on her.

"Just a few more miles..." she assured herself. Running past the normally familiar wilderness now contorted into strange figures and sounds."It's only my mind playing tricks on me...damn Ino..."

Suddenly, her foot twisted and she hit the earthen ground hard, dirt and dead leaves mixed in her now unraveled chestnut hair. She tried to dust herself off,  
"What did I trip over?" she used the pale glow of the moon for light as her eyes searched the ground..."What is that?" she crawled over to the semi protruding lump of rock. She pulled away the moist grass noticing how her fingers could vaguely feel an indentation in this rock.

"It looks like a marker" she thought to herself, still moving away the earth.  
She leaned down closer to the rock..

"Here lies Kisa Hatara"

"OH MY GOD!! It's a grave in the middle of the woods!!" Tenten screamed.  
"Who the hell buries a random person in the woods?!" her heart began to race.  
She placed her hands on the ground to help herself up..."Hey!" a raspy male voice spoke. Tenten turned her head in both directions fast, "Who said that?!"

"Heh, Easy Tenten, I guess Ino really got to you huh? Need a hand?" Asuma outstretched his hand to help the young shinobi.

"Oh..." Tenten sighed in relief. "My mind was running away with me, I'm glad to see you." She reached out her hand as Asuma helped her up.

"You know, your hair is nice down..."

Tenten blushed, pulling some of the leaves out. "Who is this?" She asked pointing to the deteriorating grave stone.

"Ahhh." He paused scratching at his beard. He pulled out his lighter to get a better look. "Kisa Hatara" he said almost to himself. "How tragic..."

"Huh?"

"She was the fiance of one of our best ANBU, He was missing from a mission and she said that she would wait out here forever for his return."

"Why out here?" Tenten wondered.  
"This is where they got engaged and where he was going to build their house. When she died about six days later of dehydration and hypothermia, her family decided to bury her out here. Some say you can see her at night wandering the forest, waiting for his return."

"C'mon Asuma, you don't believe those stories do you?"

"No, no, I've never seen anything strange out here. Come on, let's get you home."

They walked a short distance in silence and Asuma pulled out a cigarette. A brief gust of wind came and blew out out lighter, he lit it once again and the same thing occurred.

"Hmm..." Asuma paused.

"What?" Tenten grew nervous again.

"Nothing..." Asuma began walking in a slightly quickened pace.

Tenten followed closely behind. Out of an eirie fog, a figure began walking towards them. "Asuma..." Tenten whispered.

"Shhh"

"Someone's coming."

"Who's there?" Asuma spoke with a command.

"I don't sence any chakra..." Tenten murmured to Asuma.

"Where is my Isamu?" A faint voice asked, walking closer still.

Tenten stood behind Asuma and grabbed onto his strong arm. "What's going on here??"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The vaporous figure moved closer still to the pair.

"Where is Isamu?" Tenten could now see that the transparent figure was a young woman, very thin and sad looking.

"There is no Isamu here." Asuma spoke directly.

"No Isamu...No Isamu...No Isamu!!" The figure was now very near them screaming loudly.  
"WHERE IS ISAMU!!" The wind picked up violently, whipping Tentens hair all over her face.  
She buried her face into Asuma's back.

"WHERE IS ISAMU?!" The trees began to snap and branches fell all around them. The apparition moved closer to the couple. Asuma grabbed onto Tenten's hand, "Follow me now!" he ran them past the woman while throwing a kunai. "It went right through her!!" he yelled.

They ran through the trees, becoming bruised by branches along the way. Tenten could still hear the threatining cries of the woman closing in on them. "She's coming for us." Tenten called out.

"I know!" Asuma breathed heavily.

(Splash)

They had fallen into an ice cold, small pond. The woman was upon them in moments...

"WHERE IS IMASU?!"

"I don't know..." Said Tenten "WHERE IS IMASU?!"

"We don't know!" Asuma yelled.

The woman was up in Asuma's face, Tenten still cowered behind him, soaked in the freezing water of the pond, they could see through the woman clearly. They closed their eyes, preparing for the worse.

"WHERE IS IMASU!?"

"WHERE IS IMASU!?"

"I don't know!!..."

**A/N- happy halloween everyone!**


End file.
